A trip to the beach
by setogirl2
Summary: irie and kotoko decides to go to a trip and kotomi tag along with them this is a look on their life after the anime


This one shot is a birthday present to my friend Hagar

I hope you will like it

…

**"A TRIP TO THE BEACH "**

"irie-kun do you really mean it?a trip ?" said a surprised kotoko to her husband " I thought you said you are so busy these days and you can`t take time off from the hospital "

" I was able to take a couple of days"

Seeing the happy look on her face irie couldn`t tell her the truth he was actually forced to take these 2 days

Flashback

" onii-chan you are the worst husband ever , I can`t believe poor kotoko-chan is not complaining about you " said irie mother

" what ? " said a surprised irie when his mother suddenly exploded

" how long has it been since the last time you two went out together ? , you are always busy and you say you have a lot of work in the hospital the hospital won`t be closed if one doctor left it , listen take these 2 tickets and go with kotoko-chan to a trip next week , we will take care of kotomi-chan here "

End of flashback

" well anyway you will go to the hospital tomorrow and ask for a vacation for 2 days "he said that and left her dreaming about their next trip and looking forward to it

Behind her someone was overhearing their conversation

…..

The next morning

Kotoko happily went to the hospital and asked for a vacation

Her friends at the hospital were feeling so jealous from her

" oh I wish I had such a loving husband , I `d be so happy "

" me too , going to the beach and enjoying yourself you are so lucky kotoko "

…

Later that day she prepared their luggage and in the morning they were ready to go

" kotoko-chan take care and enjoy yourselves " said irie mother

" yes , I will "

" kotoko we better go before kotomi wake up and insist on going with us " that was irie talking to kotoko from the car

" okay " she bowed to irie`s mother and father saying goodbye and went to the car

…..

In the car kotoko was being so interested in the view around them and kept talking on how happy she is to be with irie for sometime alone

" I guess it`s okay if I came up now " said kotomi surprising the couple

The girl was sitting in the floor of the car all this time with her little bag that has her clothes and her books with her homework

" what ? , what are you doing here ? you were supposed to be sleeping now "

" sorry I accidentally heard you two talking so I decided to tag along , I wanted to go to a trip with papa since sometime " said the girl hugging her father from behind

" you can`t you must go back " said kotoko angry that her trip with irie alone was damaged

" I can`t go alone and so if you want you will have to take me back so you will lose a lot of time and you will not enjoy the trip " said little kotomi " and also I might need papa help with my math homework for the summer "

" you ….." kotoko was definitely angry so angry but what kotomi was saying was the truth

" I guess it can't be helped we don't have time to go back and send her so she will tag along "said irie

" no , irie-kun not you too "

" yay , papa daisky " said the little girl jumping again to hug her dad

Then the girl sat down and opened one of her book with the homework trying to solve it

" oh yeah papa I have a couple of questions I don`t understand in my math homework I want papa to explain them when we arrive "

" show me kotomi I will explain them to you now if you want " said kotoko offering to help her daughter

" no , you will definitely do them wrong " she said while sticking her tongue to her mother " I want my incredible dady to do them with me "the girl hugged her father again

" you ….. i`m your mother here show me " she quickly took the book from her daughter hand then after looking at it for sometime she began sweating

She returned it to her daughter " I guess your father will do it to you when we arrive , i`m not feeling well "

" hooray , see I told you you wouldn`t know how to solve it "

" hey shut up I said I don`t feel well that`s all "

The rest of the ride was fighting like this

…

Once they arrived the hotel they went to their room

" yay papa look look " said little kotomi pulling her dad hand to look from the balacony

The view there was amazing the beach looked great and kotoko and kotomi were both feeling really excited to go to the beach , they quickly changed and went out

Irie told them to go ahead while he make a phone call to his parents to tell them kotomi is with them so they won`t get worried

…..

On the beach kotomi started to play with sand trying her best to make a good castle to fit the prince in her mind kotoko watched her before asking what she is doing

" i`m trying to do a castle that fit a very beautiful prince and a very beautiful princes"

" ehh seems interesting…..just like me and irie-kun "

" no me and papa …. For you i`ll build a little house in here " she pointed at a faraway point from her castle

" you ….. hey wait right there " they both started running after each other forgetting the castle completely

Naoki arrived when they were so busy in their game he preferred not to interrupt them so he sat on the chair and watched them quietly, then his little kid noticed him and ran to him

"papa come on let`s play together with the ball "

" right irie-kun let`s play "

They all started playing

" irie-kun kotchi kotchi " said kotoko waving to irie to give her the ball she wasn`t looking in front of her so she stumbled and fell " ouch …." When she sat up her face was full of sand and she looked like a kids who just lost his fav chocolate

"mama is so clumsy , mama is so clumsy " said kotomi while irie put his hand on his mouth and started laughing on kotoko look

…

The first day was so good they all enjoyed it

The second day in the morning they decided to go shopping for souvenirs and kotoko wanted to get some things that iries mother asked her to get

" hey dady look let`s enter here " said kotomi to irie while looking at him with her best puppy look " they have a lot of cute clothes here "

" okay let`s enter " said irie

The three of them entered and kotomi choose a cute outfit and tried it

" papa what do you think of this " the outfit was a white mini skirt and a little blue blouse on the top

" hey when you go shopping you should ask your mother opinion not your father "

" no I want to know papa opinion because I will wear it for him and also mama has no sense of fashion she will choose something bad for me "

" do as you wish , i`m going to buy the things oba-san asked me to buy " said kotoko angry and went out of the shop

" mama , hey papa is she really angry " said a concerned kotomi

" no I guess she is just jealous in this things you better ask your mum too not just me "

"hai "

" excuse me we will take this " said irie to the cashier

" hai , that`s 123 , thanks for your visit "

They both went out waiting for kotoko to come back , she came back with some snacks for them and they sat and talked a lot

…

On their way to the hotel kotoko said that she wants to walk by the beach sometime irie decided to go back and left kotomi with her

Kotoko walked on the beach feeling really happy she quick her pace a little

walking with her mother kotomi hat flew away she ran after it not noticing that she is going into the direction of the water

kotoko was so happy while walking then she started talking to her daughter " you know kotomi during our honey moon me and your father kissed on a beach , it wasn`t here of course but it was so great "

she noticed that kotomi didn`t answer and when she turned around she saw her daughter in the water

" KOTOMI " SHE SHOUTED

She didn`t know what she did all she felt was that she jumped in the water fully dressed she quickly grasped her daughter hand and pulled her out of the water she made sure she is still breathing she did cpr and when the girl finally opened her eyes she held her in her arms

" mama "

" you idiot don`t do that ever again , I won`t be able to live without you , you idiot " she started crying she couldn`t stop her tears she was afraid, and happy happy that noting serious happened to her daughter

" I should have taken care where you were going i`m sorry "she continued to cry

" mama , i`m fine …sorry the hat flew away and I ran after it "

The little girl was actually surprised seeing her mother this way it`s her first time but she knew now how much she mean to her mother

" mama let`s go inside i`m cold " said little kotomi

" me too , I jumped in the water fully dressed you idiot " said kotoko smiling

Kotoko carried her daughter and went to the hotel

In the hotel irie was surprised seeing both of them so wet after kotoko told him what happened he quickly checked on kotomi and when he was sure she was totally fine he talked with her telling her how much this was dangerous

" papa i`m sorry I `ll take care from now on "

Seeing kotoko still looking at her with concerned eyes

She went to her mother " mama are you all right ? "

Kotoko only smiled and hugged her little daughter " i`m totally fine as long as you are "

Kotomi felt happy she knows now that both her parents are incredible and her mother loves her to the point of jumping to save her , she decided she will treat her mother well all her life but at the same time she couldn`t help herself from teasing her a little after all for her her mother is so much like children that she loves her expression when she teases her

" okay mama but i`m still happy I planned to come here with you two you wanted papa for yourself right " said the little girl teasing her mother again

"you little devil I knew from the beginning you planned everything to destroy me being with irie-kun alone "

….

The end

A/N :

Okay it`s obvious this is not about kotoko and irie it`s more about kotoko and kotomi

I just wanted a look at their life after the anime so I got this idea and wrote it

Okay so basically before you guys mention it I know that irie character is a little bit out of here but I think after years in marriage with kotoko he is definetly so much different especially after having a daughter like kotomi so I tried to imagine him all I could imagine was that he was more kind but still not so much open so I tried to make him appear this way


End file.
